Thunderstorms
by RachelLynnexx
Summary: After a long, tiring day, all Uchiha Sasuke wants is to go home and be comforted by his beautiful wife. He was suddenly reminded of the wonderful things he has in his life. Sasuhina One-shot. Slight lemon. Major fluff.


**Title:** Thunderstorm

**Summary:** After a long, tiring day, all Uchiha Sasuke wants is to go home and be comforted by his beautiful wife. He was suddenly reminded of the wonderful things in his life. Sasuhina One-shot. Slight lemon. Major fluff.

**Disclaimer:** Oh I _so_ own Naruto and its characters. Right.

**A/n:** My second attempt at writing one-shots and my first time doing a Naruto one! SasuHina had been an obsession of mine for quite some time and to say some of the fics here are amazing is quite the understatement (they're glorious! Some are the best fics I've ever read!). Why not add my two cents and write one on my own? And since it's not as depressing and time-consuming, a one-shot is a great choice :-) Hopefully you'll like it. Xxo

-Oh! And btw I could TOTALLY picture Jessica Lowndes as Hinata, just a random thought that occurred inside my mind, enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Being the leader of his village's ANBU takes its toll sometimes.<p>

He could not believe the _nerve_ of the ANBU members he's in charge of. And you would think being a part of the prestigious group they would have some sort of brilliant intelligence—not the moronic, tardy, _inappropriate_ traits those scum has.

Today, other than the already tiring job of assigning people on missions and the necessary details about them he needs to be thorough about, he has to actually take _care_ of these so-called protectors of Konoha. Lizard needs to take care of his sick grandma so he can't join on the urgent mission tomorrow morning when in fact, the team needs his tracking ability. Parrot stays true to his animal code-name and kept yapping about how uncomfortable the ANBU jackets are. Alligator refused to be teamed with Caterpillar. And don't make him start on how Flamingo complained and complained and complained.

They should thank the Gods that their leader is too careless and tired to actually figure out their real names and hunt them down.

Instead, he made a mental promise to himself to serve a slow and painful death to whoever it is that decided to spread out the rumor of him going soft. _Him. _Uchiha Sasuke. The Fallen Avenger. _Soft. _

Fucking shits.

Those ANBU members could've underestimated him and his control over them because of it. Because according to them he had gone _soft._ He noticed the lacking of respect they had for him. It's noticeable even without his sharingan how relaxed and inadequate their postures are when he practically barked orders right at them. They used to have so much respect, so much (he dared to say) _youth_ when they're facing him!

But Uchiha Sasuke isn't going to run around and complain about the situation to everyone in sight. Despite how aggravated he is, how angry he is, and how impossibly _tired_ he is.

He, of course, has a reputation to uphold.

The twenty-eight year old huffed. He was the one who eliminated enemies that are considered 'unbeatable'. He was the one whose name is whispered with fear thorough the countries. He was the one who heroically saved his village from harm before coming back permanently as its protector alongside the Hokage who is his best friend. And he'd been doing that for a few successful years now.

So what the actual _fuck. _

He sighs, running a hand through his thick dark hair, wanting to be relived from this bullshit as soon as possible. Thank Gods the day's over, and he could finally go home, despite the late hour and it's raining and had to walk home and he forgot to bring his umbrella with him.

Muttering a few incoherent words under his breath at his stupidity and his bad day, he tried to think about more positive things. Like how it's almost the end of the year, when his duties are slowly decreasing because of the upcoming holiday season. Like his trip to Suna next week, while he doesn't particularly like the Kazekage, Suna is a contrast from his village—and he could often find himself content with the silence and hardship of the country. And like how someone's surely waiting up for him to come home.

The thought relaxed him, and again, for the possibly 4000th time in his life, he feels grateful to be married to her. Sometimes he wondered, how impossibly goddamn lucky he is for her to accept his hand in marriage. She couldn't possibly know how much she means to him, and how she could always manage to melt the cold glare and stoic expression into a small but evident twitch on the corners of his lips, with something as simple as her smile.

Suddenly he couldn't wait to arrive home.

* * *

><p>He never doubted his choice of marrying her. She was his sun after all.<p>

So that explained how his body visibly loosened up as soon as he opened his bedroom door, the image of his wife entering his view. She was sitting down and gazing forward into the mirror as she brushed her long black hair. She's wearing the chiffon white night robe she bought on a trip with him to Wind Country (he didn't understand how a place that's so chilly it kept up to it's name would have something so thin and soft as a piece of clothing—but after her wife tried it on that night and even complied to do a little show for him at his pressing request, he decided to shut his big mouth and just enjoy the view). He stiffened at the peek of nude underwear she was wearing underneath the see-through robe. With a bit of trouble, he managed to maneuver his gaze to her reflection, his beautiful wife, to see her raising a surprised eyebrow at him back.

And to his pleasure, she turned around on her seat to smile up at him, softly giving her right hand forward for him to reach, and he could see all the lovely features on his wife's face. "You're home," she said, sighing full of content.

Moments like these are the moments when he feels like he would give everyone—every annoying person there is in Konoha—a high-five. Because really, he is a prideful son of a bitch and he has _Hyuuga Hinata _as his wife. Scratch that, it's _Uchiha _Hinata—gods how he felt a kick of pride at the mention of her name—now, since she has became his possessed obsession and you should underline the word '_his'_ a couple more times because that's what she is and Sasuke isn't a person known to share.

She is the most beautiful woman in Konoha, if not in the whole wide world and the entire galaxy for all that mattered to him, whatever. And while people often said that she's a girl fit for a person like him, he couldn't quite contain his disbelief when she accepted him—him! —As her husband when he proposed four years ago. Everyone claimed that they saw this is going to happen eventually, but he is by far still incredulous, how the gods and fate gave him his own princess. His sun.

He vaguely remembered his wife's schedule for the day, she surely had a few meetings with the hospital committees and if he isn't mistaken, a gathering at the Hyuuga compound with events unknown to him. She, like her husband, looked tired. But how she could manage to still be so beautiful to him is… mind-blowing.

"Hanabi was quite upset over the fact that you weren't there for the dinner earlier tonight," she informed him as Sasuke walked closer, interlacing their fingers together as he softly kissed the top of her head, "being a jounin is important to her after all."

"Hn," Sasuke replied indifferently. Sometimes he couldn't believe how _nice _his wife is. Because when it comes to his Satan form of a sister-in-law, 'quite upset' could only be translated into 'freaking the fuck out'. He's lucky to have his hands on the quieter, calmer Hyuuga girl. "I'll drop something for her tomorrow then."

He lets her engulf his middle in a hug as he stroked her long hair he loved so much, burying his tired face in her neck. If only times like this could be frozen forever, no stress, no jobs, no hysterical sister-in-laws…

"…Um, by the way, Juugo asked me to inform you that he would also be accompanying you next week to Suna. Kakashi-sensei wants us to come to his book-signing event on Wednesday. And… Naruto and Sakura invited us to lunch tomorrow, so—"

Sasuke groaned, he really needs to be careful of what he wished for, the gesture made his wife stop and broke into a fit of giggles, "Seriously." He pulled away, frowning a little bit deeper than usual, "first of all, It's fine that Juugo wants to come too. I already _know _he's going to. But could he please be less goddamn enthusiastic about it? I don't care if he'd been in a cage for half his _fucking life_ and hadn't had the chance to discover the world or other shit but stop mentioning this to fucking everyone! Second, I don't know how that perverted book of his was allowed to hit the stands all over Konoha—I don't even know how the fuck it could be published—but somebody's getting fucking fired. What about my fucking image if I came marching down there and people saw me with that, that _trash_ in my hands? And third, tell them _no. _Fucking idiots. Because knowing him, Hokage or not, he would surely serve us _ramen. _Which is shit. I'd rather eat in the filthy canteen on the basement with the builders rather than joining him for lunch. So _no."_

The heavily armored Uchiha shook a bit as he said that last part a little too loud for his liking. These people just wouldn't give him a damned break.

His wife blinked her long eyelashes at him, looking quite surprised that her husband actually has the power to talk that much, and of course, blushing madly at the amount of bad words he not so subtly had all but shouted out. Hinata bit her bottom lip, refraining herself from automatically wanting to defend those people he felt distressed of.

"Wow," she sighed softly instead, and offering him a small smile, although laughter was obviously behind it, "today was that bad, wasn't it?"

While he wanted so desperately to allow himself to whine and scream '_YESSSSSSS_!', he, again, has a reputation to uphold. "Well, a little," he cleared his throat and managed himself to cool off, thankful that it's Hinata and not anyone else, his ego might drop a little more if it was, "but…" he stroked the outline of her robe, making a pink tinge appear on both of her cheeks. "I still have enough energy to spend the night with my wife."

He needed a distraction, and what's better than the glorious woman in front of him?

Before she got a chance to come back with a reply, he had had her on his arms, pinning her down to their enormous bed. Hinata gasped at the speed, giving a kick of pride in his gut. "No fair," she pouted at his grinning face on top of her. Also because the fact that she can't move _at all_ due to the muscled arms pinning her shoulders down. She knows that she has no say in any of this (and strangely enough she thinks she wouldn't be all that bothered by it). "Sometimes it annoys me that you're a little too much of a powerful shinobi."

He chuckled huskily, "you should be thankful that these eyes could copy things other than jutsus."

"You used that pick-up line before."

The Fallen Avenger dipped his head to capture her lips in his, unable to ignore how his wife's eyes darkened at his sudden assault. Sasuke wasted no time in ravishing her mouth, that _wonderful _mouth, and forcing his tongue down her throat, easily dodging her insistent one away from his purpose.

He feels like he won't ever be able to get enough of her. Her taste. Every-fucking-thing.

So Sasuke trailed lets his tongue explore its way. The urge of wanting, the want for dominance decreasing before erupting again, now wanting more and more. And just like that, his problems became non-existent. Both of them are the only people in his mind.

The ANBU leader had almost forgotten that his wife still has her robe on. There's just so much to enjoy of his wife that he managed to let it slip away. He quickly took it off, carefully of course, because yes, it _had_ cost him a dime and yes, his wife looked fucking _hot_ wearing it and he wants her to model it for him another time or two. She looked good wearing anything (even better when the clothes lessens until there's nothing at all also, mind you) but this particular piece of clothing alongside some rather _lacy _things on her made him feel like he was in paradise.

His insides leaped in joy when she made that sweet goddamn sound when he trailed kisses on her jaw, feeling her long legs writhe under his. One of his hands trailed down her sides, taking its time to appreciate her curves, absently tracing patters. Sasuke chuckled when Hinata muttered a soft hiss, noticing how she has goose bumps on her bare stomach due to the coldness of his armor he hadn't yet taken off.

What? With a woman like this can you really blame him for being easily distracted?

Also it's really fucking hot when they're in a moment like this and he's still in full armor while Hinata is barely clothed. It'll be even hotter if those were discarded too though.

But when soft hands began its way from his chest to the nape of his neck, lightly massaging their way (thank you, Gods, thank you. He'll never whine about anything ever again, even about how steep the entrance of his office is and how it makes him _almost_ fall over every fucking time and _almost _ruined his stoic façade by _almost _automatically wanting to squeal out of alert) up to his thick hair, he is suddenly distracted again. What is it with his wife and her amazing hands? He couldn't wait for her to maneuver them down south where _something_ of his also wants some pleasure. But maybe he could wait, enjoying how fucking good she felt pressing on him. Seriously. Hands that good shouldn't exist.

He ignored the harsh sounds of thunder outside, it's still raining, and he kind of felt bad since he's well, _wet, _no pun intended, and he wonders if she's bothered by it. But judging by how Hinata seemed to be enjoying rubbing herself on him, maybe she doesn't mind at all. He loved that she had built her confidence over the years. Yes, it's in his nature to love dominating her, but it's incredible that she's doing things to him back.

Sasuke lifted his lips from the side of her neck going south back to her lips. _Just a little more, because _goddamn_how she can kiss._ It's insane how just by the pair of her soft—now swollen—lips; he could go so hard already. Whatever spell that this woman has on him, he doesn't ever want to be freed from it.

"Don't be so bothered by it," Sasuke whispered on her ear, lightly biting, noticing how his wife stiffens due to the increasing sound of thunder. "It's convenient to muffle your screams."

"I'm not—" Hinata was quickly cut off with a moan when her husband licked and sucked the sensitive spot right below her neck.

Then he finally couldn't take it anymore, as his callused persistent hands circled around her back, stubborn on taking her bra off. He wants to take his time, trust him he _does. _Sasuke loves how her body feels and how much more he could get of it by taking things slow, so slow, but his hands aren't the only things that are persistent. His pants are getting kind of tight already. She might be okay with it (knowing who her husband is she always ended up following his orders no matter what), and he'll do great things to her later, soon though, just as soon as the persistent thing down below gets what it wants.

Gods how he loves her.

He ignored the loud thunder that erupted just as soon as he successfully taken off her bra, not paying _any _attention to it rather than his beautiful, beautiful wife.

Sasuke's hand found his way to his wife's breast as he dipped his head down to the other. And then another thunder interrupted. He shook his head, continuing to lightly massage her upper body. Why the fuck does he care? It's raining, big deal. Then he was suddenly startled by the unexpected response coming from Hinata. He could feel her body stiffening again, and she actually abandoned her hands on his and used it to help her sat up instead.

He was about to protest and pin her down again because what the actual fuck. But just as his face got on eye level with his wife and he was just about to give her a piece of his mind (who the hell stops in the middle of a hot encounter like that?), it dawned on him like a bucket of ice cold water. That was no thunder at all. He waited, and then there it was again.

It's the sound of knocking. On his door. At this time of night. When certain people might probably be _busy_ doing certain _things. _Geez.

Sasuke buried his head on her left shoulder and actually lets out a loud groan, muffling its actual volume on his wife's skin as she cupped his cheek with her hand, still looking at the door with worry written on her face. He decided to ignore it but another thunder erupted and the knocking became very _demanding._

So he grudgingly lets go of the hold he has on the wonderland of his wife's body, a permanent scowl on his face as his eyes became very, very red. Repressing the urge to just go bat-shit on the bed, he resentfully got off from it and stomps his foot to the direction of the door—which appeared to be _laughing _at his luck—but not before sending his wife a warning glare which could be translated to 'don't fucking dress. Don't you dare go anywhere. I am going to fire the fuck out whoever it is that decided to interrupt us or probably mutilate someone and then we'll finish things off'.

But when he practically yanked the door open, he found himself having to suppress his anger and with a few small breaths he tried to calm himself down a few notch. Sadly for the person on the other side of the door, Sasuke can't seem to melt the coldness in his eyes away, which causes a few unsure fidgeting on the victim of his furrowed eyebrows.

Uchiha Sasuke looked—glared—down at the person in front of him, "_what_ are you doing here?" he managed to very calmly asked.

Because really, what is the purpose of his _son_ being in front of his parents' bedroom at this ridiculous time? There's nothing to be worried about, there was no signs of an attack and if there was surely the ANBU guards outside would take care of it and _he_ will surely notice it, and other than that, there's nothing in his mind that could be considered a problem at this time of night. And he's going to find someone to strangle if he—yes, even if he's his own flesh and blood—had came here for no good enough reason.

"_Uchiha Hiroshi, _I'm not going to ask you again." He narrowed his eyes, "what. Are you doing here?"

"A-ano…" the meek looking three year old in front of him stuttered, looking at him with big, scared eyes. Whatever it is he seemed to be bothered about before seemed to escape his mind, and the agony of being under his father's stern gaze replaced it. He looked so small; Sasuke had no recollection of being _that_ small before. Or was every three year old sized that way?

He did notice though, trying to think of other things rather than his irritation and the throbbing organ placed between his legs (the latter being very _hard_ to ignore), how Hiroshi looked strangely like him in his early age, with dark eyes and thick raven hair. He scrunched his nose in distaste at his son's blue pajamas, _yellow ducks_ as its patterns. Sasuke's going to have a few words with Hinata about this; it just brings out a few bad childhood memories to him.

"Hiroshi?" A soft voice asked from inside the room just before another sound of thunder rumbled, and his son jumped about a foot into the air before speeding off in the direction of said voice.

Suddenly enraged, Sasuke narrows his eyes into slits at the facts that;

ONE: Of all people, his son manages to scurry off beneath his gaze which is famous for, well, not letting anyone get away (although, Hiroshi _is_ his son and that would be expected, but he would really like some sort of respect and obedience from the kid)

TWO: When he looked back to the direction Hiroshi had disappeared into, he muffled an annoyed _scream_ when he sees that Hinata is now cradling their child in her arms, _fully clothed _with a dark satin night-gown when he so pointedly told her not to (and this should be expected as well, from the fact that she is indeed _married_ to the most stubborn shinobi in Konoha and would eventually form some sort of rebellion sooner or later)

THREE: It doesn't take a genius like him to figure out that the problem had been that his son had been afraid of fucking _thunder_ (and his father is the master of lightning jutsus, for the love of God)

FOUR: After summing this all up, he concluded that it all just comes back up to him. Karma and all its friends must be having SUCH a good time somewhere.

So he just watches in disdain as his wife comforted their shaking son with soothing words and Hiroshi's face is nuzzled in her neck where _his_ had been a couple of minutes earlier having a rather joyful time of his own. Them located on _his_ bed where he and _his _wife were doing a husband-and-wife thing and not a mother-and-son thing. At past midnight when his wife is supposed to be all _his_ and not anyone else's, not even Hiroshi's.

"Nothing's wrong, Hiro," Hinata stroked their son's hair as he clung to her neck, hiding as the thunder rumbled again. "The thunder won't do anything to you."

"But why does it h-had to be so _loud?" _Hiroshi looked up to his mother. He really wants to be brave—like his dad is—promise, really! But after a while he just couldn't stand the booming noise it makes, and how fearful—don't tell his friends this, don't you dare—he became thunder after thunder. "Why won't it stop already?"

Hinata gave the boy a worried look when he again buried his head in his mother's neck, his own serenity. A thought suddenly came into mind, wanting to ease up her son more than anything in the moment. "I um, Hiro, do you want to stay with us tonight? You can sleep in the middle, just this one time."

"Really?" Hiroshi's eyes visibly lit up at his mother's suggestion, "that would be great, mom!"

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears.

_This. Is. HILARIOUS._

And she's actually serious with all this, my god.

It's childish but he all but sent his wife a murderous glare when she shot him an apologetic look. Right. Apologize to his dick and the agonizing pain it's going through with. Sasuke shook his head quite furiously as he entered the bathroom, slamming the door in the process.

He's going to need a long, cold shower because of this. And he yanked the roots of his hair out of desperation. Thinking that marriage would put a stop on this matter is _surely _wrong.

So goddamn _wrong._

* * *

><p>The stoic Uchiha came out of the bathroom in pristine condition sans his bad mood. He forced himself to muffle another groan when he sees that his son is still in his bed, awake. And the fact that since he's here, he won't be sleeping topless with briefs like he does every fucking night because it would be just…wrong and he doesn't want to plant ideas into his son's uncontaminated mind.<p>

So he walked to his wardrobe and picked an old wife-beater from the top shelf, quickly putting it on when his son's small voice halts him from doing so.

"Mom," Hiroshi whispered, and Sasuke could feel his son's unsure glances at his back, "Dad's not mad at me right?"

"Of course not, honey," Hinata giggled softly, letting her only son play absently with her hand. Hiroshi is definitely his son—judged by his ability to appreciate soft skin when he needed to. "Dad's just tired. Go ask him yourself if you don't believe me."

The young Uchiha looks guarded and hesitating when his father walked his way towards the bed after he finished dressing up, his expression looking sullen. Without further communication, Sasuke lied down on the bed with his back on his family, covering his body with the warm comforter. He's pissed enough. So with every intention to sleep, he sighs and closed his eyes.

But a small body suddenly jumped on top of him, earning a loud huff and a humored laugh from his _traitorous _wife. "Hi dad," a very awake Hiroshi smiled down at him from his shoulder, and decided that nudging his father's body is a great pastime for this time of night.

"What?"

"You're not really mad, are you?"

"Go to sleep already, Hiroshi."

"You're just tired, right?"

"Hn."

"You're the coolest, Dad."

Sasuke sighs again when he felt the little weight lifted off his body when Hiroshi came back to his mother's embrace (_so, so jealous)_. Yes Sasuke's tired, but apparently he's not sleepy, just very annoyed. He crossed his arms in front of his body, forcing himself to go to sleep already, since apparently he won't be getting any action tonight after all. Whatever.

"Is it really dragons, mom?"

His son's excited voice made him open his eyes warily. _Dragons?_ Why the hell are they suddenly talking about fucking dragons?

"Of course, I don't know why nobody has told you this before" his wife's voice answered.

"Tell me all about it!" Hiroshi demanded enthusiastically before adding a small, "please?" no doubt on his mother's silent demand.

"Well," Hinata began as Sasuke felt the bed shifted when Hiroshi finally laid on the bed, body pressed down to his mother's body as he looked at her with expectant eyes at the story that she's surely going to tell, "you see, the Gods above wants to give all the good people in our village and all over the world something back for their goodness, right? So the Gods gave us food. Not instant food though—"

"Like those ridiculous instant ramen."

Hinata laughed, "Yes, like those things. Um, the Gods don't want the people to be spoiled, so in order of being happy, the people must _work_ for it. They gave us water to help grow our food. And that's what the rain is for."

"But I'm asking about the thunder!"

"And I'm getting there, Hiro, but I won't be able to if a certain ninja interrupts my story all the time, would I?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows at what his wife said. Quite the strategic woman, she knew how the word 'ninja' would obviously calm Hiroshi down, since he idolizes his father so much and wants to be like him as soon as possible if he could. "Now, the whole world is really big. Our village isn't but there are a lot of good people here in Konoha. And the Gods want to make sure that every good person got what they deserved. That's where the dragons come from

"The dragons work as patrol officers. Their job is to check if there are still people who haven't gotten water yet in their area. And when they found them, they'll give their signals to the Gods to tell them that they're missing someone. When you do good, good things will be given to you too, right? The dragons are there to make sure of it. So every time you hear a thunder, it's just one of the many dragons saying 'hey! Don't forget this nice farmer here! And the storekeeper!—"

Hiroshi cuts her mother off, "and the zookeeper and the gardener!"

"Yes, exactly," Hinata giggled, ruffling her son's hair, "see? There's no reason to be afraid of the thunder after all."

Their son seems to be contemplating things, furrowing his eyebrows though it doesn't look half as scary as his father would look if he were the one to portray it. It's the Sasuke Original after all. "Um. Does the dragons have a list of the good people in Konoha? If they do, where did they get it? A high ofowrity?"

"Authority," Hinata corrected, a little surprised that her son paid so much attention to the details of her fairytale, "and yep."

"Who's the highest a-authority in Konoha?"

"That would be the Hokage."

Out of the blue Hiroshi scoffed, not too entertained by the idea, "then the Hokage isn't cool. I think _Dad_ should be the one with the highest authority. With well, 'Dad' as a job title for him. Right?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because Dad is the _coolest. _He's the most awesome person ever and nobody beats him, right Mom? Since he's so strong, even tougher than Uncle Juugo and even smarter than Uncle Shika. Also—but don't tell him this because then he'll be mad at me and wont give my candies every weekend anymore—I think Dad kind of looks a little bit better than Uncle Naruto." Hiroshi looked up at her again with his chin up and happiness written in his eyes. "Um, no offense to you because you're cool too and you're the greatest, prettiest Mom ever that I think some of my friends actually had a _crush _on you" he made a face and yawned, "but Dad's still the best."

Unbeknownst to his family, the corners of Uchiha Sasuke's lips twitched up. His frame had loosened during Hinata's short but actually very interesting story, but his son's comments are what relaxed his shoulders. Now he strangely doesn't feel all that annoyed anymore. Above all, he felt… content. Peaceful.

Hiroshi reminds him so much about himself at a younger age. But it was Itachi that had been the one being the main attention to him. His big brother was everything to him, everything to idolize and everything to look up to just like Hiroshi feels towards him now.

And well, he should see all this coming as well. He's a family man now. Isn't that what he had wanted all along? What his older brother had also wanted for him as well? The revival of his clan. And by starting a family, Hinata's not the only one he should be protecting, but his son as well. His only son, his number one fan—despite his old _fangirls_ he knew will surely refuse the statement—and well, another reason for him to keep living.

Maybe someday he'll tell his son the words Hiroshi surely wants to hear from his father. But not now. Maybe when he's older. When Sasuke's ready.

"So the thunders really are the roars of the dragons?" Hiroshi's voice sounded amazed although there are hints of sleep interlaced in it.

Sasuke could practically see Hinata kissing the top of their son's head. "Yes. And now the dragons want you to sleep, Little Ninja. You can do that, can't you?"

The youngest Uchiha snorted at his mom's request, wrapping his short arms around his mom's torso, looking quite happy to be in the middle of the two people he loved the most, "of course I can. I'm a good kid." Hiroshi kissed his mother's cheek, "Night, Mom, I love you. You should get some sleep too, you look tired."

His father could hear Hiroshi shuffling with the comforter to find a comfortable spot. Faintly then, the sound Hiroshi's low rhythmic breaths filled his ears. And he chuckled, turning around to face his wife and son, a teasing expression apparent on his face. "That's quite the story, Mrs Uchiha."

Hinata laughed softly back at him, winking, "so you're not asleep after all then, Mr Uchiha?"

"Well I wouldn't want to miss any of that story-telling." He said, glancing down at their son tucked comfortably in Hinata's arms. Unable to help himself, he ruffled his sleeping son's hair with his hand, his other one softly pulling his wife closer to him. "He _is _a good kid. I can't wait for him to grow up and see how he would be." Although really, he enjoys watching his son grow, wanting to give Hiroshi the childhood he had never had. Even though it _would_ be hard for him to do so, he wants to give Hiroshi all the love that his son deserves. All the love that his father hadn't been able to give him.

Seeming to understand what her husband's thinking, Hinata smiled, "we'll just let time pass us by then. And speaking of time, I don't think Hiro's the only one who needs his sleep, Sasuke."

She means the world to him.

He doesn't think he could live without her. Without _them_ both.

He looked at his wife's smiling face, sleepiness obvious in her pearly eyes. Sasuke softly urged her to sleep with a soft kiss and soothing words before closing his own eyes. He wouldn't want to be with anybody else. And here's one of the reason, not only is she a wonderful wife to him, she is also—he quotes—"the greatest, prettiest mom" for their son. And he's lucky enough to have her for the rest of his life.

Until death do them part.

And he's going to do a _hell_ lot of fun with his beautiful wife until that time comes. She's not going anywhere.

And maybe Uchiha Sasuke _is _turning soft. But just so you know, he's offering a huge beating for you if you force him to admit it out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **So there it was! My Sasuhina one-shot :-) what do you guys think? Goddd aren't they the cutest couple ever? It actually saddens me to know that Sasuke would probably end up with Sakura –blech, I know. But what's the fun in fanfiction if you're not allowed to turn everything around?

Speaking of fanfictions, I would _love_ it if you would tell me about your favorite Sasuhina one-shots! Even YOURS! I would happily read it and give my feedback. You can do it by messaging me or just by leaving a link in the review section.

I would love to hear your thoughts about this particular one too, so click the lower Review link, please? :D Have a GREAT day!

Xxo, RL


End file.
